This disclosure relates to tools, and more particularly for apparatus and methods for holding tool bits for organization and ease of access.
Driver bits are commonly used to apply torque to screws, transferring torque from a screwdriver, powered driver tool, drill, or other tool, to a corresponding recess on top of a driven element, such as a threaded fastener. The fasteners might be as simple as a common screw, or more technical security fasteners that are designed to restrict adjustment or removal to those with more specialized bits. A typical user may have many sizes and configurations of bits, such as square drive, phillips (or plus or cross) drive, slot (or minus) drive, Torx® or security Torx®, hex, double square, triple square, polydrive, spline drive, double hex, bristol, pentalobe, etc. To be able to work with a variety of such fasteners, a user wants to carry a variety of bits in a tool box or bag, so as to be able to match any particular fastener that might be encountered in use. A way to organize and quickly find and access a variety of bits becomes necessary.